Cecil and Carlos: Flamboyant Cuddlefish
by Someonetakeourcomputersaway
Summary: Summay- This is a oneshot (for now) where Cecil takes care of Carlos. Rated M for mild language and major displays of affection with 100% chance of adorable and the feels. Contains hemophobia, so be warned. Pants are worn at all times.


**Rinsgoingtohell here! I'm actually sort of proud of this, I think it's hella cute and I really hope you enjoy the Cecil x Carlos fluff. As always, feel free to drop us a message with a request for your ship and we'll get back to you as soon as we can! Fluff or smut, big or small, we do it all. This one's for you, Jess.**

 ****TW for hemophobia****

"Ohhhhh Carlos!" Cecil yelled as he stepped through the front door, shoving hastily opened cardboard boxes and packaging away with his foot. All the rooms were dimly lit and a low humming, or maybe a rumbling?, could be heard from down the hallway. Cecil sighed to himself. "Baaaaabe?" He called, his smooth voice echoing in their small apartment. He sighed again and carried his purple bags bursting with groceries to the kitchen, flicking on lights as he walked and began to neatly put everything in its place. A loud crash shattered the afternoon quiet, causing Cecil to drop his can of invisible corn as he took off down the hallway. "Ca-" he stopped, taking in the rows and piles of clock pieces and broken glass everywhere.

Carlos spun around, "Cee, Cee they aren't real. Nothing is real they aren't real nothing is real nothing nothing nothing!" he stuttered over his words, a look of horror filling his wide, green eyes. One of the broken clocks chimed loudly. "Eep!" Carlos shrieked as he flung his arm against the clocks and sending glass shards and clock bits everywhere.

Cecil stepped foreword, "Dear, calm down we can figure this out, alright? Dear..?" Cecil gently placed his hand on his shoulder and Carlos spun around, face as white and pale as a ghost. Cecil was trembling, eyes locked on his hand. Crimson blossoms bubbled up around glass shards stuck in the scientists palm. "Shit shit shit," Cecil muttered, "don't look, okay? You'll faint."

Carlos nodded weakly, now shaking badly. Cecil gently pulled Carlos over to the sink, turning the tap so warm water sputtered out. He eased the shaky hand under the water and he jerked back, desperately trying to keep his eyes on his shoes. "Shhh," Cecil said softly, rubbing his boyfriends back soothingly with one hand as he delicately picked the glass from Carlos's hand with the other. Cecil tugged of his shirt as Carlos studied his shoes more intensely. He pressed the lavender fabric against his hand, "see? Not a problem at all," he said as he grinned at Carlos, who was still staring at the floor with his eyes shut tightly. Cecil turned back to the sink. "Erm. You might actually need stitches..." Carlos let out a small squeak as he slumped to the floor with a thud. "Shit!" Cecil shouted to himself. He bent down and tightly wrapped the shirt around Carlos's hand.

He rushed out of the room, returning seconds later with a box marked first aid. He covered the wounds with gauze, taping them securely with medical tape and wrapping the injured hand in strips of clean, white cloth. Cecil gently scooped up the unconscious scientist by his torso, picking him up like he was a small child. Cecil stumbled, straining under Carlo's weight as he carried him over to the couch in the living room. Gingerly, he set him down on the soft pillows before moving to take off his ruined lab coat and shoes off.

He sighed- he was a lot of work sometimes, but he did look really cute when he was sleeping. Cecil ran his fingers through the perfect, brown curls absentmindedly then leaned over to kiss his forehead. Carlos's eyes fluttered open.

"Cee, I. Oh Cecil, I'm so sorry. God why do I have to be such a mess?!" He wailed, eyes glistening with tears threatening to spill. Carlos started sobbing into the cream colored couch cushions, shaking even worse than before. Each breath was a gasp for air through his crying as he unsuccessfully tried to calm his hysteria.

"You're not a mess: you're cute," Cecil murmured, tucking a stray lock of hair behind his the scientists ear. A muffled sob escapade Carlos's lips. "C'mere," he said, pulling him onto his lap. "Shh, shh, shh, it's alright, you're okay," Cecil breathed, rubbing his fingertips in small circles from Carlos's neck and down his back. He slowly worked the tension from the scientists muscles until Carlos relaxed, only trembling slightly now. Carlos's breathing slowed, a small smile creeping onto his face. "Better?" Cecil asked him gently. He nodded sheepishly in reply. "Good," Cecil said, grinning brightly at him.

"Cee.." Carlos spoke timidly, running his uninjured hand over his arm and rubbing the scars and burn marks from many, many lab accidents. "Why do you put up with me?" Cecil stopped massaging Carlos's back and paused.

"Well, someone has to make sure you stay alive, right?" Carlos said with a grin. Tears pooled in big, green eyes as Carlos sniffled. "Shit..." Cecil muttered. "Because," he said as he wiped under the scientists eye, "because I love you." Carlos studied the floor. "Dear. Dear, look at me." Carlos turned and saw everything Cecil couldn't say burning in deep, indigo eyes.

"Oh..."

"Mmh," Cecil simply replied. Carlos sat up, shifting his body so he could wrap his arms around Cecil's waist and rest his head against his chest.

"Cecil," Carlos mumbled, tracing spiral patterns on the soft skin of Cecil's stomach.

"Hmm?"

"...You're warm."

"I know, dear."

"Mmft." Carlos buried his head back against Cecil, listening to his steady heartbeat and feeling the rise and fall of his chest. Carlos lazily began tracing patterns on Cecil's ivory skin, following the swirls and eyes of his tattoos down his arms and neck.

"That feels nice," Cecil said sleepily. Carlos grinned and he looked up, tracing the outline of Cecil's lips and face. "You should really eat something, you know."

"Rico's?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, why not? I'll call, hopefully he won't still be sending those faceless children."

"They still won't get here for at least half an hour..." Carlos started.

"Indeed." He replied.

"Can we...erm," his face burned a deep scarlet. He grinned at back him and and stretched out on his back allowing Carlos to curl up next to him. He intertwined his legs around Cecil's and Cecil wrapped his arm around him. Carlos rested his bandaged hand over Cecil's heart and Cecil carefully placed his over it. Carlos looked up at him, tenderly pressing his lips against his neck and Cecil responded by kissing the top of his head, breathing in the perfect smell of his perfect hair.

"You're warm too."

"I know." Carlos grinned, snuggling closer to his boyfriend.

 **Authors note: So if you liked this story, feel free to let us know and I'll try to get more up posted. Thanks for reading !**

 **~Rin**


End file.
